Runes
Runes are items that can be set on your hero before starting the game, granting various stats and passive abilities to the equipped hero. Each hero can equip at most 6 runes with a total of 1 offensive rune, 1 defensive rune, 1 utility rune, 2 basic innate runes and 1 advanced innate rune. Each rune has a minimum level of 1 and a maximum level at 10. The Level of the Runes 'can be increased by feeding it with other runes to give it XP until it levels up. =Types of Runes= Offensive Runes= Offensive Runes ('Attack Damage): Grants 3.61 ~ 8.15 Bonus Attack Damage. (Attack Speed): Grants 4.11% ~ 9.69% Bonus Attack Speed. (Magic Penetration): Grants 4.12 ~ 9.71 Magic Penetration. (Armor Penetration): Grants 5.02 ~ 11.84 Armor Penetration. (Critical Strike Chance): Grants 2.85% ~ 6.72% Critical Strike Chance. (Damage Vamp): Grants 2.75% ~ 6.48% Damage Vamp (Restoring Health based on the damage dealt by basic attacks & skills). (Attack Damage Growth): Grants 0.49 ~ 1.16 Bonus Attack Damage for each increment of Hero Level. (Double Penetration): Grants 3.01 ~ 7.10 Magic Penetration & Armor Penetration (Critical Damage): Grants 6.36% ~ 15.00% Bonus Critical Damage. |-|Defensive Runes= Defensive Runes (Health): Grants 39.19 ~ 92.40 Bonus Health. (Percent Health): Grants 3.49% ~ 8.23% Bonus Health. (Armor): Grants 6.91 ~ 16.29 Bonus Armor. (Armor Growth): Grants 0.97 ~ 2.29 Bonus Armor for each increment of Hero Level. (Magic Resist): Grants 5.52 ~ 13.02 Bonus Magic Resist. (Magic Resist Growth): Grants 0.77 ~ 1.82 Bonus Magic Resist for each increment of Hero Level. (Health Growth): Grants 5.51 ~ 8.23 Bonus Health per Hero Level. (Double Resistance): Grants 4.15 ~ 9.78 Bonus Armor and Magic Resist. (Double Resistance Growth): Grants 0.58 ~ 1.37 Bonus Armor and Magic Resist for each increment of Hero Level. |-|Utility Runes= Utility Runes (Percent Mana): Grants 7.16% ~ 16.88% Bonus Mana. (Cooldown Reduction): Grants 3.18% ~ 7.50% Cooldown Reduction. (Health Regeneration Growth): Grants 0.18 ~ 0.43 Health Regeneration for each increment of Hero Level. (Mana Regeneration Growth): Grants 0.09 ~ 0.21 Mana Regeneration for each increment of Hero Level. (Movement Speed): Grants 2.12% ~ 5.0% Bonus Movement Speed. (Mana): Grants 73.45 ~ 173.19 Bonus Mana. (Mana Growth): Grants 10.28 ~ 24.24 Bonus Mana for each increment of Hero Level. (Cooldown Reduction Growth): Grants 0.42% ~ 0.99% Cooldown Reduction for each increment of Hero Level. |-|Basic Innate Runes= Basic Innate Runes (Quick Hunt): Killing a monster will increase your Movement Speed by 6.36% ~ 15.0%. The buff lasts for 4 seconds or until you fight the next monster. (Great Fortune): Increases Gold Income per second by 0.21 ~ 0.50. (Oath of the Twin): When you have an allied hero within 700 range nearby, you will gain an additional 31.81% ~ 75% Health Regeneration and 21.21% ~ 50.01% Mana Regeneration. (Grandmaster): Increases the limitation of your Cooldown Reduction to 44.24% ~ 50.00%. (Decisive Moment): When your Health is less than 30.0%, the damage you received is reduced by 2.97% ~ 7.00%. (Holy Cure): Each 1.0% of your missing Health, increases your Health Regeneration by 1.06% ~ 2.50%. (Strong Will): Reduces the duration of crowd control effects you receive by 6.36% ~ 15.0%. (Vampire Descendant): Increases the effectiveness of healing and shield effects you receive by 4.24% ~ 10.00%. (Magic Burst): Each Hero level increases the healing effect and damage of your skills by 0.25% ~ 0.60%. (Forced Restraint): Increases the damage dealt on enemies with crowd control effects by 2.76% ~ 6.50%. (Joint Strike): Inflicts damage to enemy heroes will increase the damage dealt by your allied heroes against them by 1.28% ~ 3.02% for 5 seconds. (Last Stand): Increases the damage output by 2.54% ~ 5.99%, but also increases the damage received by 1.27% ~ 2.99%. (Blessing of the Fairy): Increases the duration of monster buffs by 12.72% ~ 20.0%. (Home Guard): When you stay within 1000 range of your allied buildings, you will gain 6.22 ~ 8.02 Bonus Armor and 4.97 ~ 8.02 Bonus Magic Resist. (One Step Ahead): Respawn time is reduced by 4.24% ~ 10.0% and increases the EXP gained by 1.69% ~ 3.98%. |-|Advanced Innate Runes= Advanced Innate Runes (Ghoul Feast): When fighting against an enemy hero, attacking or being attacked more than 5 times will reset your basic attacks and your next basic attack will have the ability to steal 2.54% ~ 6.00% of target's maximum Health (physical damage). Can't trigger more than once within 10 seconds. (Defeating a target, changing an attacker or changing the target that is being attacked will reset the counter of this ability) (Fatal Strike): When your basic attacks or skill damage hit on an enemy hero and the target's current Health is less than 30%, this ability will inflict 6.36 ~ 15.00 + Level x 2.12 ~ 5.00 Bonus True Damage to the target. Can't trigger more than within 10 seconds. (Rho Aias): When your Health drops below 25%, you will gain a 7-layers shield that lasts for 7 seconds. Each layer can withstand 2.12 ~ 5.00 + Level x 0.85 ~ 2.00 damage. When your current Health reaches 100%, you can trigger this ability against the next time the condition is met. (European God Word): After the release of a skill, there is 4.24% ~ 10.00% chance to reduce the cooldown of the released skills by 50.00%. (Only affect the skills that their cooldown can be reduced by Cooldown Reduction or have Cooldown greater than 1 second) (Item Expert): The cooldown of your items is reduced by 10.60% ~ 15.00%. (Magic Steal): When an enemy hero within 800 range nearby casts a skill that has any amount of consumption, you will gain 1 charge of this ability. When you have 10 charges of this ability, all charges will be consumed to instantly restore 38.17 ~ 90.00 Health and 25.45 ~ 60.00 Mana. Notes *Players can't equip 2 utility runes with the same ability.